


Зарисовка #025 Счастье

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ичиго, хоть убей, не знал, что делать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #025 Счастье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #025 Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/750751) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Прим. автора: не лучшее, что я когда-либо писала.  
> Прим. переводчика: Варадзи — сандалии, сплетённые из рисовой соломы или пеньки, один из видов традиционной японской обуви.

**Тишина**

Вероятнее всего, Ичиго влюбился, когда впервые услышал смех Тоширо.

Они были в офисе Десятого отряда. Ичиго, согнувшись в три погибели, сидел на диване. Одна поношенная варадзи стояла на полу, вторую ногу он подтянул к себе, чтобы добиться хоть какой-то устойчивости. В руках дымилась чашка с чаем. Тоширо, как обычно, сидел за столом; его чашка исходила паром рядом с тающей кучей бумаг. Они говорили о чем-то незначительном, — Ичиго уже и не мог вспомнить толком — но очень устало. В тот поздний час что-то тяжелое лежало на плечах. Скоро им нужно было расходиться на ночь: Ичиго — в пятый отряд, а Тоширо — в капитанские апартаменты, где больше не скапливалась пыль бессонных ночей. Их сдерживала только последняя чашка чая, и Ичиго искренне верил, что любой разговор был бы бессмысленным. Шорох бумаги был единственным голосом, бессловесным и говорящим о многом. Но Ичиго все равно заговорил, продолжая разговор десятиминутной давности:

— Хотел бы я знать, где Рангику-сан.

Тоширо пробормотал что-то в ответ; качая головой, дотянулся до чашки. Но вдруг замер, озадаченно нахмурился и захихикал. Обеспокоенный, Ичиго в недоумении взглянул на него через плечо. На языке вертелся вопрос. Тоширо быстро взглянул на него и согнулся пополам. В спешке он шарахнул чашкой о стол и зашелся в бесконтрольном смехе.

Ичиго, хоть убей, не знал, что делать. Он сидел с открытым ртом и смотрел, как обычно замкнутый, собранный капитан, схватившись за живот, хохотал и одними губами нес какую-то бессмыслицу, которая только раззадоривала его. К моменту, когда Ичиго наконец решил, что беспокоиться не о чем, Тоширо был красен, как рак, и задыхался. Его звучный, глубокий смех разносился далеко за пределы отряда.

— Эй, — протянул Ичиго с полуулыбкой, — ты в порядке?

— Да, да, — ответил Тошро и отмахнулся. Он выпрямился, все еще держась за живот, и вернулся в то состояние, в каком Ичиго привык его видеть. — Я в порядке, приношу свои извинения…

Вид Ичиго снова вывел его из равновесия. Не имея представления, что он сделал, чтобы вызвать такую реакцию, пятый лейтенант расслабился и спрятал улыбку в чае. Он был рад, что Тоширо чувствовал себя достаточно комфортно в его компании, чтобы позволить себе такое поведение. Рад, что Тоширо смеялся, потому что его смех был _прекрасным_  — _Тоширо_ был прекрасен — а Ичиго был…

Влюб… лен.

Влюблен в человека, который мог в любую секунду свалиться со стула со смеха; в человека, который смеялся над чем-то непонятным; в необъяснимого человека; в человека, с которым не жаль было убивать время.

И… он был не против.


End file.
